<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finn and Ariane and Some Spiders! by AntivanLeather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342773">Finn and Ariane and Some Spiders!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanLeather/pseuds/AntivanLeather'>AntivanLeather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Shippy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanLeather/pseuds/AntivanLeather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has led Ariane into a spider's den. Ariane is not amused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ariane/Finn (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finn and Ariane and Some Spiders!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ariane was pissed off. Finn's Fantastic Idea had led them into a cave. Ariane typically didn't exactly like caves but neither did she hate them. In fact, she was usually indifferent. However, that was when they weren't crawling with spiders. Quite why Florian Phineas Horatio Aldebrant, Esq had decided that he absolutely must explore this particular cave she didn't know, but apparently is was of Utmost Importance. She cursed as she fought off another spider and oh how she wished for a Mabari war Hound - the Warden's one had been of the utmost use. She should procure one. Or let it procure her. However it worked. She grunted in annoyance. To his credit Finn HAD accepted her expertise early on after she pointed out that she had resided in the wilderness her whole life and no-one reached old age among the Dalish without a little dash of paranoia and no reading books wasn't a substitute for the real thing, sorry Finn. She exhaled grouchily as she finished yet another spider. Why spiders? Why couldn't they run into nugs, or fennecs or... She tried to think of an animal in Thedas that was cute and harmless - maybe rams? At least Finn looked happy - he didn't even care anymore when a speck o0f blood got on his leathers. She certainly appreciated THAT change - they were much more practical than robes, even if said robes were enchanted. And they showed his body off much better, too!  Though she'd better concentrate or else either she or Finn could bite it, and that would be a shame as he really was a rather fine man.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written when I couldn't sleep on Christmas Day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>